


steven around the world

by Triphordy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triphordy/pseuds/Triphordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crystal gems have found out that there are corrupt gems in parts of the world that isn't accessible by warp,they create a craft that they can live in and still go round the world. capturing and bubbling this gems is steven no 1 priority but since he is practically surrounded by wonderful and preety girls who all love him, it shouldn't be his only priority, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lift off

"Go!,Go!,Go!,Go!."

"come on you can do it"

"you're going to beat the high score"

"no he can't"

"oh yes he can" jenny said as a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

Lars record in whack'o man had been destroyed. the conquerer hadn't lost and wasn't showing signs of doing so anytime soon

"wow if this keeps up no one would be able to break the new record" sour cream said

Suddenly the game shook and went offline, taking the new record with it.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" everybody screamed, mr smiley hopping to save his reputation brought out a new game "who cares about that crumy old wack'o man?, when I've got the latest wack'o man MARK 2!"

"no way!, I thought those weren't out yet" 

"oh yes they are, at your very own funland arcade, now who wants the first strike, only a quarter per game. 

Steven saw Lars happily snatch the bashing stick from mr smiley and felt happy the game had stopped him from taking Lars former record, sometimes it just felt good to be good.

He was walking out of the arcade when he met Connie who gave him a cool lemonade

"good game steven, too bad the proof of you beating that record was destroyed"

"nah, it was nothing. I'm just happy Lars is still happy."

"oh!, the gems said they wanted to show you something cool"

"oh yeah" steven said increasing his pace

"yeah" Connie said while trying to keep up with him

"then what are we waiting for, to the temple o steven" he was practically running now.

Amethyst and garnet were watching peridot struggle with a particular device that looked like a large extremely flat monitor.

"yo nerd" amethyst started "what's up with this junk, I thought you said we were going to fly by today.

Peridot faced her with a frustrated face "Only a clod like you will call a state of the art gem/human engineering junk, no human or gem can comprehend this technology, only I know its secrets and mechanism. And stop calling me nerd, I'm the smart one, pearl is the nerd"

"well, pearl isn't here at the moment which makes you the nerd. And stop all that yada yada about only you knowing the ins one out of this junk, even I know that button is for sonar, and that switch is for Rader and that..."

"I GET IT, you all know something about this technology but its still nowhere near my superior knowledge of it."

"yeah right"

"oh!, how about we have a little game to know who's knowledge is inferior.

"you're on"

Lapis just stared at them from the porch, the window might have stopped the sound but it didn't stop the vibrations and since those were her 'eyes' in the ocean, she just had to deal with it. She saw garnet stretch out on the lounge chair beside her and felt a little envious that she was free from what was going on in the house.

She felt someone coming towards the temple and smiled, only Stevens running could make the ground vibrate so... Uniquely.

Steven climbed up and said breathlessly "I'm Gasp ready to gasp be surprised" 

"oh I'm sorry steven but the hovercraft is ready all we need now is for peridot to install that monitor in. Because we can't fly without it" pearl said as she landed softly on the roof of the house.

"wait hovercraft, FLY!?." steven said, enjoying were this surprise was heading.

"yes hovercraft" pearl continued "come in and I'll show you."

"Okay" steven said "hey lapis" he continued. She waved, smiling. Steven never forgot her.

They walked in to see peridot having a tantrum and amethyst laughing uncontrollably, she had won the bet which was no surprise as she new every question peridot would ask and use her obscure knowledge of earth against her, by asking questions she knew didn't exist.

"just ignore them" pearl said as she led the children towards the warp pad which was connected to peridot escape pod. She put her hands into it and showed them an image of earth "the temple is here" an arrow pointed to were they were on the map "which means no corrupt gem would come near this part" a circle was drawn around beach city and its surrounding towns. "and because of the vague knowledge they have of thier surrounding, they tend to wander. Peridot has found corrupted gems on every continent, including Antarctica. humans are calling some of this gems mythical monsters or gods, which is why we have to stop them before they actually think that is what they were created to be".

"I don't get it" steven started "why don't we just get there using the warp pads" 

"Because, Steven the warp pads are only in former gem sites, which the corrupted gems will most definitely stay clear of and also we have a lot of warp pad that have been destroyed."

"So we are going to go round the world" steven said with stars in his eyes

"yes, and I've already got a backup plan" pearl said as she brought out some tickets which read "blip around the world".

"but I thought you said we were going on the hovercraft" steven said

"yes we are steven but this tickets are just so people wouldn't shoot us down when they see us in the air." pearl said 

"Wait!" steven said thoughtfully "Connie, I haven't heard anything from you, I mean with your inquisitiveness you should be practically bursting with questions by now.

"oh steven" Connie said smiling I already know about all this"

"then why didn't you tell me?" Steven said pouting, pearl couldn't help but smile, whenever he looked angry, he always reminded her of... Rose.

"that" Connie said drawing pearl back to the present "was because I didn't want to ruin the surprise"

"then why did they tell you" steven directed his question mostly to pearl

"well, we wanted Connie to have enough time to ask her parents if she could come with us"

"and?" this time steven was looking at Connie.

"wwweeellllll" Connie said building drama

"come on, tell me"

"they replied in the affirmative"

"wha?"

"they said yes!!!"

"no way!"

"yes way, infact, my bag is already packed with a lot of medical supplies from my mum and a lot of safety and protective tips from my dad."

"this is going to be the best road tri... I mean sky trip ever!, when do we leave?"

"definitely not today" peridot answered as she pulled out a part of the monitor, she had finally calmed down after amethyst promised to bring her collection of camp pining heart on board the hovercraft. 

"why" pearl asked suspiciously 

"well, the centre pixel was to weak so it burnt, and I'm preety sure you can't find this model anywhere in beach city."

"I know where we can find it" steven said 

"where?" pearl asked

"the guy that sold brushes for my dad at a cheap price has a lot of other stuffs, I'm definitely sure he has one of those pix... Stuffs."

"I'm guessing since he sold them at a cheap price, they must be second hand. Better buy a lot in case one fails" peridot said thoughtfully 

Garnet cleared her throat to signal that she was she was about to speak 'I'll go with Greg to make sure we get back home before midnight, you two (pointing at pearl and peridot), make sure the craft is ready before eight tomorrow"

"but the centre pixe..." peridot was cut off

"it might be missing a piece but that won't stop it from being installed , its just that the craft won't fly if it isn't complete. I thought you made this thing?"

Amethyst snorted

"oh and amethyst, you and lapis pick up the supplies on the hill, don't use the warp pad, pearl thinks the fuel may react to them."

"oh come on" amethyst whined, that will take twice the time"

"that is..."

Garnet was cut off by pearl saying "better than blowing up the house", her nose in air

Garnet cleared her throat "that is why I paired you with lapis, you will get the work done faster with her helping you"

"OH YEAH!!!, we're gonna make a water boat, literally"

"what about us" steven said pointing from himself to Connie, I'm sure you've got something tough for us to do"

"yes"

Steven looked happy

"you two take a bath and be in bed by nine, Connie, on the bed. Steven,on the couch"

"awww but sleeping is the easiest thing to do, and I want to use my blanket fort"

"okay, steven on the floor, Connie on the bed. Gems, move out!"

pearl carried peridot, much to her disapproval and jumped towards the barn. Amethyst went to the porch to tell lapis garnet orders, a minute later lapis Brought out her wings and carried amethyst into the darkening sky.

The time was 9:36 pm the two of them were already in bed, clean, refreshed and satisfied (Connie brought out her mom best fried rice recipe). Steven couldn't remember how to set up the blanket fort, so he had to settle for two thick blankets to sleep on and one to shield himself from the cold. The blankets took up the entire living room, steven said it made him feel like he was on an emperor size bed.

Steven heard a creak, and then Connie voice

"steven, you still awake?"

"yeah"

"oh... Can I join you"

"but garne..."

"I'll come back before she gets back"

"ummm... Okay"

He heard some footsteps and felt someone slip in beside him, the person moved closer, closer, closer, he could practically feel her hot breath now and knew what would happen next.

Connie started with his right ear, she nibbled it gently. then she went to his cheek, peppering it with kisses and sucking once in a while. Steven faced her and the two broke into a full blown make out session.  
Slowly and sensually, she moved her hands up and down his arm to get him exited steven was usually shy when they were in thier... 'moments', but get him a little exited and he would take you on a wild adventure.

Steven proved her right when a bulge appeared in his shorts. He snaked his hands down her pyjamas pants and she gasped into the still night.

...

"Rrrriiiinnnnngggg, Rrrriiiinnnnngggg, Rrrriiiinn..."

"hello?"

" hey steven" it was garnet on the line "you and Connie take the warp pad to the barn, we're waiting for you"

"okay, be right there"

Steven turned to tell Connie what garnet said, his face turned red and he felt happy the fusion had decided to call him instead of coming to the house because he wouldn't know how to explain a naked steven and Connie on the same bed... Well blanket.

He woke her up gently and twenty minutes later, they were on a boat with the gems, heading out to sea. The way garnet was looking at Connie made him wonder if she had come to the house first but to avoid embarrassing any of them, decided to call him instead.

Peridot stopped the engine and brought out a device.

"what's that?"

"its a device that cloaks the hovercraft remotely" peridot answered 

"oh, okay"

"ladies and gentlemen, I present to you TITANIA"

she pressed the button, and shining in all its glory was the...

"ship?"

"isn't it fabulous?" pearl asked smiling

"its a ship"steven and Connie said 

"I know, right"

"then how to we fly?"

"oh, its got thrusters and jet engines on the haul"

"but why make it a boat?"

"ship, medieval ship" peridot explained "we needed something that could stay on land or water without suspicion"

"But, its a ship,how can you keep it on land?"

"its a ship designed to look old, if people saw it on land, they would think it was on display" peridot said, climbing the rope ladder into the ship

"how about a tour?" pearl said, beaming

"we can do that later" garnet said

"why?" steven asked 

Garnet materialized binoculars and gave it to him while pointing at the beach.

Steven collected it and looked the way she was pointing, first he saw nothing then he saw a wake line, when he focused the binoculars he saw that it was Ronaldo fryman that was swimming towards them, filming away with a camera in a transparent and waterproof container.

"peridot" garnet started "take us up"

"yes ma'am"

She ran into the control room and a few seconds later, the boat shook and shuddered. Connie held Stevens hand and both of them peered cautiously over the edge.

The water was bubbling as the engines revved up and the ship rose up, at first they were moving at an elevator pace when...

"peridot you're going too slow"

"okay"

Suddenly there was a jolt as the ship went up at about 70 mph, Connie closed her eyes, then she opened it in order to have one last gaze at beach city.

She saw a model sized beach city and then, she vomited.


	2. Peru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystal gems have found out that there are corrupt gems in parts of the world that isn't accessible by warp,they create a craft that they can live in and still go round the world. capturing and bubbling this gems is steven no 1 priority but since he is practically surrounded by wonderful and preety girls who all love him, it shouldn't be his only priority, right?

The ship lurched sideways again and Connie groaned, ever since they shot up in beach city, her stomach had turned into a whirlpool of pain. But I guess she wasn't the only one, the left engine would suddenly lose power, making the entire ship tilt left and then suddenly increase power making the ship tilt right. This movements conflicted with Connie stomach.

"ah!,ah!, finally, I found it" peridot said, holding a medicine bottle. she had been searching the piles of household supplies that amethyst and lapis had moved to the ship last night. one pile had been arranged neatly, she had been able rifle trough it quite easily, the other pile... Not so much.

"here you go" peridot said giving Connie a few spoonfuls of the medicine. 

Connie gladly opened her mouth despite the bitter taste when she heard the medicine could cure her air sickness.

Peridot smiled when she saw the colour slowly returning to Connie face.

"so what took ya" amethyst said in her usual carefree attitude 

"what took me?!, I spent the last 30 minutes searching your pile BECAUSE IT WAS SO MESSY!!!"

"wha?, that's impossible, except you scattered it yourself"

"and why would I do that?"

"because you're peridot"

"what is that supposed to mean?!"

"look dude!, just check the security footage and you'll know I didn't do nothing."

"I don't need to check the security footage to know what you did!. But I do need to check the house last night footage to make sure the security cameras there are actually functional.

Connie paled and stuttered "oh... Um... I don't think that would be necessary"

"why?" peridot and amethyst asked in unison 

"umm... Be...because I could see blinking red lights in the house, that's them right?"

"the cameras I put there are built for stealth, you wouldn't see any evidence that they were there, maybe you saw other lights". Peridot finished.

"b...bu...but you don't need to check them" Connie continued to stammer

"again, why?" peridot said folding her arms

"oh my gosh!" amethyst said "you did something embarrassing didn't you?"

"what!!! No!"

"oh my gosh you did...wait Steven was there to which means its gonna be really embarrassing"

"that's not true!, we didn't do anything"

"I never said you did anythi...wait you did something!"

"no!"

"did you make out"

"no!"

"I think the only way we are going to know is if we check the video clip" peridot said knowing she was going to be mad if what she thought was true, I mean she thought she was his one and only.

Suddenly garnet walked in. "oh hey peridot, I threw out those videos on the console, they were getting in the way."

"what!, why"

"I already answered that"

"what's up with the videos" amethyst asked

"they have last night clips" peridot answered 

"what?!, nooooo!!!, how could you!"

"wait a minute" peridot started "if you're here, who's flying the ship?"

"pearl"

"oh no, I hope she has..., argh I better check" peridot said as she dashed out of the room.

Amethyst got up and followed, looking like she lost a lottery she was close to winning. Garnet glared at Connie and the ambitious girl wondered if the fusion knew. But as usual she was silent and then she followed the others. Connie decided to follow them since she wasn't actually feeling feeling air sick any more.

When she got to the cockpit she found pearl and peridot arguing.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, all I'm saying is.." peridot was cut off 

"oh, you're not telling me what to do, then what does 'all I'm saying is' mean?, answer me!."

"I just want to know if you..."

"you know what?, since you brought the idea of whoever is in charge can make rules, this is my first rule, whenever I'm on duty, I don't want you, peridot anywhere near the cockpit, except I need You."

"what, you can't do that, right garnet?"

"sorry" garnet said "they were your ideas"

"I don't believe this" peridot said looking shocked

"um why are you still here?" pearl asked

"FINE!!!" peridot said as she stormed out

"good riddance" pearl started "hold on guys, we should be in Peru in about on hour."

"wait" Connie said with anticipation"are we going to..."

"machu pichu?, why yes we are."

Connie squealed "I've always wanted to go to machu pichu , to see the scenery and crack the case of how 'the city in sky' was built, oh thank you guys, this means a lot.

"don't thank us"

"why?"

"because you, steven and peridot are staying right here."

"why?!"

"well its going to be tough, we are going to land the ship in the amazon jungle to make sure its hidden and go as fast as possible to machu pichu."

"and" garnet started "you're organic, your body cannot handle our speed."

"then why is peridot staying?"

"oh, she has to fix the left engine, its been acting weird." 

As if to prove her point, the engine groaned again and the ship tilted left.

....

Peridot was still looking for steven, she wanted to ask him a lot of things. And he better answer well or so help her.

Argh, where was Steven?, she had searched the entire ship and found no sign of steven or lapis, at first she thought it was a bit suspicious but after scanning the ship multiple times, she knew they weren't anywhere in the ship.

She opened amethyst room, took a good look around, saw no sign of them and broke into an anger tantrum. She picked up a box and threw it out the window. The box being too big for the window burst open and spilled some of its contents outside, the others falling on the floor. She took a look at the content and dread swept over her.

The box had previously held the entire camp pining hearts series, that amethyst had promised to bring on board,but this weren't just any series, they were collectors item.

She looked out of the window to see if by some miracle, they were safe. No such luck, but she did find her primary objective, steven. Lapis was flying around with him, making loops and stunts mid air, it made her sick. Lapis made a turn for the ship, looks like the were coming in for a landing and she would be thier welcoming party.

Lapis landed with steven and the both them started laughing.

"wow!, that was great steven, didn't know you'd turned this feisty." she said the last part in a sultry tone.

"thanks" steven said

"what is the matter?, you seem a little down, how about I cheer you up" lapis said as she gave steven a kiss, she tried to explore him but he didn't let her, an act that didn't go unnoticed.

Suddenly, she felt the ground vibrate and from the pattern of the wave she knew peridot was approaching them. She let steven go and just in time because immediately after, peridot came out of the corner.

"steven we need to talk, now!"

"um, okay"

"lets go to your room"

"sure, bye lapis" the blue gem waved back and flew away.

Peridot led the way to Stevens room, she opened it, waited for him to go in and then she locked it. Stevens room was by far the largest room on the ship, and that was because it was meant for both him and Connie, they were the only ones that needed sleep on the ship so there was no need to separate them, on a condition that the door must never be locked except only one of them was in the room.

"what did you and Connie do last night?"

the question caught Steven by surprise "sleep" he managed to say.

"apart from that"

"eat?"

"don't play jokes with me steven, you know what I'm talking about"

"no I don't" steven said, trying desperately to keep his cool.

"okay, since you don't know, I'll put it this way. Garnet takes a warp pad to the house, arrives almost immediately and then decide to call you, why would she?, I mean she just came back from your house,why didn't she just wake you up and tell you there?. The same garnet gets rid of the only evidence to know what happened in the house, almost like she was trying to hide something, right?. Then I ask Connie a question and she stutters"

Steven looked suprised

"I can tell from the look on your face that you are surprised, well, I am too. Connie stuttering, its like seeing a flying cat, I mean she didn't even stutter when she was lying to her parents so why would she stutter now?"

"look peridot I know you thi..."

"DON'T TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF THIS!!!"

Steven knew if this continued, every one on the ship would know what was going on. So he did the only thing that he knew could silence her, a French kiss.

it worked like magic, all at once, she melted into his arms and after a few moments later she moved his hand towards the crotch area of her leotard like attire.

He could feel her, she was wet and hot. She looked up at him with half closed eyelids and he knew how lost she was in the moment.

She moved down to Stevens pants and brought out his sex, it might not be huge, but it was more than enough to satisfy her. She licked him from the base to the tip and then she put him in her mouth, steven groaned and shook, when it came to tightness, peridot was the best in every way.

After a few head bobbing moment later, steven came and she swallowed it all. Then she lay down and pulled the leotard away from her crotch, the wetness was enough to get him hard again, he lined his sex in front of her, then looked her in the eye, he loved this part. He pushed in with so much force that he almost came.

Peridot gasped as she gripped the bed so hard her fingers turned bright green, steven didn't give her time to Savour the moment, he pumped in and out so that minutes later, they were both really really tired.

they lay on the bed to savour in the moment.

Peridot broke the silence, "you slept with her, didn't you?"

"look peridot, I know you are angry but I just want to go on record and say I never asked to have a romantic relationship with you, you did. and it all happened before Connie's and I first night together. I just didn't want to...lose you"  
"awww, I get it, since I asked for it, I can't complain right?"

"um...yeah"

"okay I guess, but...I...i can share, right?"

"sure, its just, we have to keep it really low key"

"isn't that what we've been doing since we started?"

"I know, but now we have to keep it lower"

"ugh, okay, whatever. As long as I have you" peridot said trying to cuddle beside him "oh steven, looks like I've given you extra work. Can you even handle two girls?."

"actually... There's more"

"wait, what!?"

Suddenly the entire ship tilted too much to the left and didn't show signs of coming back up.

They both got knocked out of the bed and were lucky the bed itself was installed in or they could have been crushed.

"what's going on!" steven shouted while trying to pull on his pants.

"oh no, she forgot!" peridot said "steven, we've got to get to the cockpit right now!."

"pearl!" peridot screamed when they got to the cockpit "did you even the fuel supply?"

"why should I do that?, there's enough fuel in both engines"pearl said, trying frantically to keep the ship in place. 

Garnet held a huge consol that had come lose while amethyst ran around screaming and Connie held Steven hand making him feel really guilty. Lapis was nowhere to be found.

"we're already in the amazon, we need to land now!" peridot continued

"but this part has too many vegetation, it could damage the hull." pearl stated

"if we don't land now, we're going to crash"

"okay!" pearl said, releasing the landing gears.

"now let her down slowly" peridot said but the ship had other plans, the left engine stopped abruptly and there was a loud bang as lapis watched titania crash into the world largest rainforest from a helpless distance.

...

Steven was the first human to come to, he found out that the once maroon cockpit was now white.

"oh my gosh!, he's awake!"

"steven can you hear me?, how many fingers am I holding up?, do you remember me?, do you feel pain in any par..."

"pearl!, let him breath!" garnet was frowning at the pale looking gem.

"oh sorry, sorry"

"what happened?" was steven first question

"oh we crashed, but peridot installed a safety device in the cockpit, immediately the ship crashes, a bag smoother than silk and softer than wool inflates around the cockpit, so that no matter how much the ship twists and turns, no one in the cockpit is going to get hurt."

"so the ship is destroyed?"

"no" peridot said "I activated my emergency force field, the ship is safe but I can't say so for any fragile material on It, hence the safety bag in the cockpit."

"wait!, where's Connie?!" steven asked  
" oh, she's just woke up" amethyst said pointing to a fear stricken Connie.

Steven ran to her and peridot turned off the force field and the ship shook a little as the landing gears finally touched the ground. A quick scan showed the ship was still intact, well except from the left engine.

She tuned to pearl just as lapis flew in, "is everyone okay?"

"yes" peridot answered "and its no thanks to pearl"

"what!, how is this my fault?"

"i wanted to tell you that the left engine fuel tank was leaking and that you needed to trickle a little from the right engine to make up for the one that was being wasted."

"but you didn't tell me"

"you said you had it"

"well if you cared for the safety of everyone on this ship, you would have made sure i really had it."

"are you seriou..."

"gems" garnet broke in "since we are already here, and the ship and everyone is okay, i think we should get going. Peridot, please fix the engine, we'll be back by nightfall."

There was a rush of movement and the only ones left were peridot, steven and Connie, peridot brought out a big toolbox and went towards the engine. Connie having recovered from her shock convinced steven to follow her to explore the jungle.

They walked for about a mile before Connie stopped and said "we should be far away by now"

"far away for what?"

"this" Connie said pulling steven into a french kiss, she used her tongue to explore every inch of Stevens mouth and then she moved his hands to her developing breast which he squeezed while pinching her nipples simultaneously. The sword fighting trainee moaned into the kiss as a wet patch appeared in the crotch area of her pants. She stepped back to tell him how much she loved him when something behind him caught her attention, she squinted and when she saw something glint on its shoulders, she screamed. 

Steven turned around to see what could have freaked her so much, but he wished hadn't because what was behind him was enough to give him nightmares but at least, his questions were answered. Behind him stood a creature that looked like a cross between a gorilla, tiger and buffalo. It had the shape of a gorilla with the skin of a tiger and massive buffalo horns, but the most scary parts were probably its massive and really sharp claws and fangs and its gem on its shoulder.

At first, it looked like they were having a staring competition, but when the creature noticed that they might taste great, the chase began. Steven and Connie ran as fast as they could but the creature was really close, Connie picked up a fairly sharp stick and gave it a very painful whack in the eye, they kept running.

They soon got to a ledge, though not very deep could really do a lot of damage if you jumped wrong. They didn't have the time to strategise as the creature came towards then and hurled a giant boulder at them. They flew about four foot before landing about nine foot after the ledge.

The creature didn't give them time to register pain as it came down almost immediately. The last thing steven saw before a big poof was the creatures pained face. Steven looked up and found that without knowing, Connie had raised the sharp end of the stick up and the creature had landed directly on it.

Steven quickly bubbled it and they made thier way back to the ship, the gems arrived without thier Quarry at about the same time peridot finished with the engine but way after Steven and Connie adventure. Pearl theorized that the gem they were looking for might have been lured by the noise from when thier ship crashed and Steven and Connie met it while they were exploring.

...

They were back in the sky and garnet had ordered light out, as she was on duty, steven lay on the bed with Connie beside him, as naked as when she was born, he had given her the finger friendly treatment because after sleeping with two women in one day, he was definitely at his limit. He was deep in thought, he had sexual affair with five women from the same group, and the only person who had an idea that she wasn't the only one was peridot. Gosh this trip was going to be one hell of a drama fest. He was drawn back to the real world when Connie moved his hand to her crotch, put one of fingers into her pussy, moan and then say "I'm ready for round two Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, review to let me know what you are looking for in the story.


	3. memories

I've been getting a lot of request to add more smutty scenes, so I brought out my inner ero and created this chapter in a way that should definitely make perverted minds run wild.

And before I forget, I want to announce that there is going to be no steven/amethyst or steven/pearl. amethyst and pearl are in another relationship altogether.

 

Steven was soaring in an infinite void, sometimes he would see strange figures calling out to him, like master of ceremony bear giving him a beat or lonely blade telling him to remember honour.

He tilted right and went into a familiar location behind a mountain. He peeked in and saw a sort of stage, set up with lights, timer and other junk. He saw two chairs and dogcopter staring thoughtfully at a chess board.

"dogcopter!"

"oh hello steven, ready for a friendly game of chess?"

"sure" steven said watching the dog talk without moving its mouth.

Five minutes and three hundred and forty five dogcopter wins later, steven broke the silence and asked "dogcopter, you are wise, right?"

"you want to know what to do about your sex life?"

"yes!, how did you know?"

"you said it yourself, I'm a wise dog."

"so, what can I do?"

"you can start by telling me the story of how it all began"

"I thought you said you knew, and that you were wise"

"yes, I am wise but telling the story is what makes the difference"

"ugh, okay. I guess garnet started it.  
'it was a warm night, the moon shone in all its glory, it was full and because the beach house had no obstruction, the inside lit with the moon's silver glow.   
I was asleep, the breeze warm on my face, the waves building a rhythm and with each splash a warm salty scent would waft into my nose. I would smile and sigh, dreaming dreams that were pleasing to the mind.'

"good choice of words"

"thanks, pearl thought me."

"good of her, but I think you should get to it, because no matter how peaceful and soothing the night may be, it is never long enough"

"um..., okay."

flashback 

A particular gnat bit steven so hard, he had to wake up. He groaned and went to the shelf to get the bug repellent, he used it and tucked himself, ready to sleep when he heard the door open. He turned to see who it was was and was shocked to see ruby and sapphire engaged in some sort of ...wrestling match. 

He was about to tell them to stop when they turned and he saw thier lips interlocked, the answer hit him. he knew that watching them was wrong so he faced the order way in order to give them some privacy.

He heard more gasps and moans and the bulge that was starting to grow in his pants told him it wasn't wrong to look at them, as long as they didn't see him.

He turned to look and saw that they had moved thier position, sapphire back was now facing him. Ruby hitched her skirt up and for the first time ever, steven saw sapphires legs, they were smooth, sleek and sexy. His gaze wandered up and to his surprise, he saw that she was wearing a Tanga. He always thought the gems knew nothing about human dressing and that they just wore whatever they thought looked cool and could cover thier body. But definitely not underwear, sexy underwear.

Ruby squeezed sapphires butt and the blue gem squeaked before immediately looking up, steven closed his eyes hoping she hadn't seen him.

"ruby I think we should continue this in the temple, steven might wake up"

"I know, and the thought excites me even more"

"but ruby, we shouldn't introduce him to things like this yet"

"oh come on sapphire, just you talking is dulling the flame, lets just do this"

"I know but... Oh my gosh!"

Ruby had moved sapphires panties sideways and planted one finger in

"do you want me to stop?"

"n...n...no, don...do...oh my gosh"

"awww, if you're moaning now, what will you do if i add more fingers".

Sapphire didn't have time to say anything because immediately ruby stopped talking, she felt one more digit slide into her. Ruby fingers were large, one finger looked like a small dick, now imagine two of those inside her?. She moaned and gasped trying to escape the fingers that tortured her so.

"ru...ru...ruby, your na...nai...nails"

"already trimmed, you ain't escaping this one"

And to show that she meant business, she added one more finger and made sure the three of them were in the vertical position, sapphire screamed and ruby locked lips to silence her, She bent and twisted the fingers inside sapphire, and the blue gems body shook.

A minute passed before ruby removed one of her fingers in order to have enough room to use her thumb to flick sapphires clit. Sapphire used both hands to try to move ruby hand away and possibly make a break for it, ruby noticed and grabbed one of sapphires breast with her other hand.

Sapphire knew ruby was strong, she could barely overpower one of her hands with both of hers, and now the two hands were in two different places, she knew she was trapped, but still tried anyway. from steven point of view, it looked like sapphire was the one egging ruby on.

Suddenly sapphire body shuddered and ruby knew she was close, she pinched sapphire nipples and from sapphires response, immediately knew one more flick would send her over the edge. She waited for sapphire to reach the peak and then she pulled out.

"ruby!, what?,why? No!"

She tried to masturbate to get off but ruby was faster, She stepped on sapphires leg and held her hands up to prevent her from rubbing herself in any possible way.

"ruby!, what the hell!"

"beg for it"

"what!?"

"ask for it, beg for it"

"I would do no such thing!"

"okay, then I will continue again until you are close and then I will pull out, wait for you cool down and then start again" ruby had a malicious grin and sapphire knew she wasn't joking.

"okay!, please ruby, fuck me"

"I can't hear you"

"make me squirm!"

"say something?"

"ravish me!!"

What did you say?!"

"make me cum!!!"

"Now we're talking!"

Ruby carried sapphire to the kitchen table, opened her legs and dove in, she lapped her up and intruded her opening with her tongue.

The bulge in steven pants was getting painfully hard, he felt like going down there and fucking those two, he wanted to, he really wanted to, they were just down there, no!, he needed to get out of here and now. He got up and went down the stairs gently.

Sapphire was close now, she held ruby head to make sure she didn't stop any how now. She could feel it building, she was close, yes!, almost there!. She screamed as she came, spasm after spasm ruby continued to flick her tongue so that sapphire could ride out her orgasm. When she could move her body again, sapphire got down from the table, pushed ruby and was about to scream when she saw steven, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, making ruby turn. They both stared in fear at Steven who had both hand on his crotch as if he wanted to pee.

The air was heavy "steve.." the half gem didn't give them time to talk, be opened the door and ran into the night.

End flashback 

"hmmm, I think we should continue this night."

"what!, why?!"

"get ready to get wet"

"what?"

Suddenly steven got pulled out of his dream by a wetness on his ear, he opened his eye and felt Connie nibbling his ear, he pulled her away and looked at her body, her nipples were pointy and her lower lips were glistening wet. He was about to give her a good morning kiss but she held his hands and gave a brush sign.

They went to the shower together, steven in his pyjamas and Connie, in her birthday suit. Connie was done first so she turned away from the mirror to put her brush back on the shelf. Steven finished next and when he turned to return his brush, he was greeted by Connie ass, it looked so plump, so soft, so slick and it was all his, he didn't have to feel scared, he didn't have to feel intimidated. He hugged Connie from the back and the former bespectacled girl thought he just wanted an intimate moment, but he didn't.

Steven moved his right hand to her breast and squeezed, she yelped, his left hand sneaked teasingly down to her pussy, his movement made her so wet that she was practically dripping. His hands finally reached bet pussy and he pinched her clit.

She shivered and opened her leg wider in order to give him more room, he rubbed her clit hard, her legs gave way and she fell on him. Steven adjusted thier positions, he pulled his pyjamas pants down and he raised her left leg up. He lined his dick in front of her sex before sliding in smoothly. They moaned and steven started thrusting in and out, thier sex made squelching noises and soon the bathroom was filled with the smell of sex.

Steven hit Connie g-spot and the girl gasped as her inside clenched, sending steven over the edge, he rode her forcefully as his orgasm hit, and soon she joined him. They screamed as they came and Connie had just enough willpower to turn on the shower before collapsing beside steven, they stared into each others eyes and then they shared a passionate kiss, the water from the shower soaked steven cloth and glided gracefully down Connie body.

 

...

 

A knock on the door woke steven and Connie, they quickly took thier bath and went out to join the others. Pearl finally gave them the tour she had always talked about and peridot showed them how the engine worked, she would move her leotard and stand in ways she knew would make steven hard.

Garnet was still cold towards Connie and by dusk, amethyst and lapis came back with a new collection of camp pining hearts, when asked where they got them, they said "we.... borrowed it from a convenience store in brazil."

It was soon bed time and garnet ordered light out, it didn't take too long for Steven and Connie to fall asleep, and soon Steven was pulled into the world of dreams. This time, he wasn't soaring, he was standing in the middle of a football field. It looked empty at first but when he looked hard, he saw a figure waking down at him. He walked towards the figure and when he was close, he saw that it was dogcopter.

"hello Steven" the dog said 

"dogcopter, you watch football?" 

"no steven, I watch them practice." 

Steven looked down and he saw a coach shouting at some football players"

"but they weren't there when I was ther..."

"never mind that steven, now shall we continue from where we left off?"

"sure, I don't see why not"

 

Flashback 

 

"steven!" pearl called, "we are going on a mission in ten minutes, so get ready."

Steven groaned "sorry Connie, I guess we can't hang out again"

"its okay" Connie answers smiling, "my alarm for the last bus was going to ring soon anyway."

"okay, may I escort you to the bus stop, Madame?" steven said in his French accent

Connie giggled and said "certainly monsieur, I don't see why not." they laughed and steven opened the door for both of them. They walked holding hands, and when they got to the bust stop, they made Sure no one was looking and then they shared a passionate French kiss. They separated and the bus came out from the corner almost immediately. Connie waved before getting on the bus.

Steven didn't watch the bus go, he was thinking of the weird dreams he had been having and the wet spot on his bed every morning, he clenched his fist and grit his teeth, "its thier fault, its all thier fault!!!"

He opened the door and met no one "I guess they left without me" he was about to go upstairs and maybe watch the ins and out of beach city from the window beside his bed. He put one foot on the stairs and pearl ran out of the temple.

"steven! Help, amethyst is in danger, we need your shield!"

"what happened?!"

"no time to explain, we need you now!." she ran into the temple and steven followed her, he went in and stopped when he saw whose room it was.

"wait, isn't this garnet room?" pearl stopped running and she turned to look at him, she smiled and then she evaporated.

"oh no" steven turned and started running, he saw the door closing and then he concentrated, he thought a happy thought and his body became a blur, he zoomed out just as the door closed. He fell on the floor and sighed, "that was close"

"steven" his blood turned cold when he recognised the voice, he refused to look up but the voice urged him to

"look at me steven" 

he shut his eyes tight and heard footsteps, she was walking towards him "stay back!" he screamed, the footstep stopped and he forced himself to look up

"Steven I ...."

"please garnet, just let me go"

She looked shocked and then she glowed, when the light died, he saw ruby and sapphire. He tried to run but was cornered immediately he got to couch. Sapphire forced him to sit on it and she urged him to look at her face.

"please, let me talk. I know that you have been having strange feeling since that night, and sometimes some of this feelings hurt so much you don't know what to do. But I just want to tell you that that's why we're here steven, let us help you."

She pulled his face close and she kissed him, deep. She pulled away and asked

"will you let us help you?"

Steven nodded and almost immediately, he felt his zip go down and his already hard cock spring out into the cool air. He looked down and saw ruby take a hold of his cock and look up at him, she directed the tip towards her mouth, still looking at him. Steven held his breath in anticipation and then she swallowed his entire length.   
it was pleasure like never before, steven felt like he was in paradise, but all this feeling was nowhere close to what he felt when ruby went up and down again. He was about to scream but sapphire silenced him with a kiss. She let Steven get used to the pleasure before moving his hands towards her perky breasts. At first steven was not too sure what to do, but when he found out that he had permission to do what he liked with them, he made sure to squeeze the breast and punish the nipples.

Ruby stopped sucking and she and sapphire magicked thier cloths away. Sapphire was to first to climb steven, she lined his member in front of her pussy and she asked "are you ready" steven nodded and sapphire went down and enveloped his cock in her pussy. Steven felt pleasure like no other. Sapphire didn't give him time to register the pleasure, she started going up and down almost immediately, it was like a sugar cube dipped in chocolate for steven. Sapphire pleasure fest continued for a few minutes before they both came.

Sapphire fell on the couch and Steven felt extremely tired. 

Ruby walked towards sapphire and kissed the blue gem. She dipped a finger into sapphires wet fold and when she brought it back out, it was glistening. She put the finger in her mouth and she sucked it dry.

Steven member got hard again just by watching this act. Ruby smiled at his reaction, she climbed him and gave him a sultry look before saying

"sapphire might have loved it the normal way but I love it extreme."

She lined steven cock in front of her puckered rosebud and she slid it in. Steven felt the tightness and he wipped his head back so fast he almost got whiplash. He brought his head back and noticed that ruby gave garnet most of her shape. He took one of rubys breast and sucked on it. As if that was not enough, sapphire joined the show, putting four of her fingers into ruby pussy and using thumb to stimulate her clit.

It was too much for ruby, she soon came, taking steven with her. The three of the lay on the couch and for the first time in weeks, Steven felt contented.

End flashback 

"Wow!" dogcopter said, surprised "you're a brave man steven"

"that's what they said"

"so have you had any ' moment ' with them since then?"

"yes, but now we do it in her room, we don't want anyone walking in on us."

"good plan, so I'm guessing peridot is next"

"yes, it started when I..."

"hold on, we continue tonight"

"why...wait, let me guess, I should get ready to get wet?"

"no, hot"

"what?" steven suddenly felt something tight and warm envelope his sex, be moaned and the stadium melted. He opened his eyes and saw a blob of green hair. "peridot?" , the gem had her mouth around his length. She looked up and he could see the desire in her eyes. She moved her head up and brought it down, sending a wave of pleasure. He moaned and he felt something move beside him, he wondered what it was. He saw a training bra on the shelf and then he remembered where he was.

"peridot" he hissed "Connie"

The gem just winked and steven turned to see what could make her so...bold. He saw Connie sleeping peacefully without anything that could hinder her from seeing or hearing them, he frowned and returned his gaze to the green gem.

"peridot, what if Connie sees us?" the green gem just shrugged and continued bobbing her head. He tried to get up and peridot who guessed what he wanted to do quickly flicked the tip of his dick with her tongue, the pleasure hit steven hard but he resisted. He pushed her a little and her mouth left his dick with a pop and a string of saliva.

"come on steven, masturbating can't get me off again, I need you" she tried to climb him but he held her and turned so that she was under.

"ooo, you want to stay on top ehn?" she licked her lips sensually and bucked her hips against his.

"look peri, I can't do this right now" 

"why?" she said struggling 

"Connie can wake up anytime" he stretched her hands in order to keep her down. He stretched a little too far and peridot hand brushed Connie nipples. The girl gasped and her eyes fluttered open.

Steven and peridot froze, Connie looked at peridot, the direction of her eyes showed that she didn't care about steven (or she couldn't see him). She moved closer to peridot and the green gem prepared for the worst. Connie was directly in front of peridot now, she looked her in the eyes and then, she kissed her. Connie tried to explore peridot so steven got down, looking puzzled.

The kiss deepened and Connie moved her hand to peridot tits and then she squeezed, it was too much for the green gem. Her .......... changed from that of surprise to that of lust. 

Peridot didn't go for Connie breast, she went straight down to her crotch. Connie groaned and she too went down to peridot crotch, they pumped in and out of each other and soon they came, together.

"oh Steven" Connie started "you really know how to take care of a girl, as a girl." she fell asleep almost immediately. Peridot got down slowly and smiled sheepishly at Steven before bolting out of the room. Steven had to continue his sleep on the floor because he couldn't sleep on the wet spot peridot and Connie had made on the bed. 

 

Steven opened his eyes and he saw himself on a mountain, overlooking a savannah, he saw lions and lionesses snoozing in the sun, he saw a giraffe grazing and a couple of zebras and wildebeests splashing about in a mud puddle.

"peaceful, isn't it?"

He turned around and he saw dogcopter

"hello steven, looks like I was wrong when I said we would meet tonight."

"it's okay to be wrong sometimes, just be sure of something before you say it, that's what pearl always say."

"thanks Steven, I feel a little better now. Why don't we continue from where we stopped."

"okay"

 

Flashback 

 

Steven filled the tub with water, adding a soothing bath soap. He planned to soak for a long time, the last mission had a lot of filth involved and steven wasn't sure his body was completely free from them. He removed his cloth and went back to the bathroom. He noticed that the water had risen but he just shrugged it off.

He got in an sighed, feeling the wonderful way the water seeped into the places he knew he couldn't get to. He hadn't soaked for five minutes when something started rising out of the water, he watched in fear and then he opened his mouth to scream but two hands shot out from the water and held his mouth. He looked down and saw that the hands were green, he removed the hands and shouted "peridot!?" 

"sorry steven, I didn't know where else to tell you"

"what are you doing here?!" steven asked, trying to cover himself "and what are you talking about?"

"I went to mr smiley shop to ... Borrow new episodes of camp pining hearts, I didn't see any but I saw another movie that looked promising, so I took it. Throughout the movie they showed naked males and female doing..."

"peridot!, you stole porno?"

"not steal, borrow. since then then I've been having strange feelings here and here" she got up, pointing at her crotch and breast, and steven saw that she was naked

"peridot!" steven shouted but for some reason, he couldn't look away. 

Peridot sat down back, "well I checked the internet and I found out that there are two ways I can get rid of this feelings, one is that I should masturbate, I tried it but the feeling just wouldn't go away. Next is sexual intercourse..."

"wait, are you telling me that I should help you..."

"yes steven, you're the only male I'm close to, I need you to..."

"no way!"

"please steven, I'll do anything"

"I said no!"

"can't you even..."

"no way!"

Peridot frowned "I knew this would happen, so I took some tips on how to make you"

"wait, what?"

Peridot dived underwater and steven felt her mouth close over his shaft, it stood at attention immediately. She rubbed it as she moved up and down. It was too much for steven, he carried her up and opened her leg, lining his sex in front of hers, he shoved in and then he became an animal. He pumped in and out of her that the tub actually shook. He was panting hard but peridot just sat down, her mouth opened and her tongue lolled out. When he was close, be brought her breast to his mouth and then he bit her nipples, that was the queue, her insides clenched and steven poured his load into her. Feeling steven hot cum gushing into her also made peridot come. They ride thier orgasm and soon they were a steaming pile.

"Steven?"

"yes?"

"can we do this again?"

"definitely"

"thank you Steven, I love you"

"I love you too peridot." 

 

End flashback.

"pretty good, I think it would be better if you went straight to lapis now, we might still have enough time."

" okay "

 

Flashback

 

Steven walked out of the warp pad close to the barn, he hadn't seen lapis in a long time and he was scared that the blue gem would think he was ignoring her.

He got to the barn and met peridot glued to the TV, she didn't even hear him enter.

"peridot, peridot!, PERIDOT!!!" 

The green gem didn't show any sign that she heard him. He went to the socket outlet fuming, he removed the TV plug and it was like peridot soul just returned to her body.

"wha...oh, hey steven, when did you get here?" steven face palmed and simply asked "where's lapis?" 

"isn't she behind me?" peridot turned around looking for lapis

"so you don't know where she is?"

"yes"

Steven rolled his eyes and walked towards the door 

"Steven"

He turned around silently 

"since we are here alone" peridot said while walking seductively towards steven "why don't we have a nice time" she said the last part in a sultry tone.

Steven tried to hold her back, but it was like she was expecting it. She dodged his hands and planted hers at his back, pulling him closer and pushing her perky tits against his chest. She ground thier crotch together and steven gave an involuntary moan.

Peridot smiled when she heard steven moan, she turned him around and tried to move him deeper into the barn for a well deserved banging. Steven let himself get pushed around until he saw a blue figure land on the silo in front of the barn. He came back to his senses and then he tickled peridot. The gem felt surprised at first but when Steven persisted, she finally felt ticklish and she fell to the floor, laughing hard.

Steven took hold of the opportunity and he made a run for it, peridot found out to late that he was gone. She to the door and she saw lapis on her favourite silo. She figured steven didn't want lapis to see them and thus not wanting to sound uninterested had gotten out in a way that wouldn't make her sad (or angry). She went back in, probably to continue watching episode 204 of the camp pining heart series.

steven climbed the silo, and popped up beside lapis. He tried to scare the gem but sneaking up on a gem that could feel the vibrations of a rat scurrying twenty metres away wasn't easy. 

"hey steven" lapis said in one of the most depressed voice steven had ever heard.

"umm, anything wrong?"

"oh, nothing"

"come on lapis, you can tell me anything."

Lapis looked at him uncertainly before making up her mind.

"its just that..."

Lapis saw a glint on the ground and when she looked closer, she saw that it was ronaldo's glasses, and he had some state of the art eavesdropping gadgets.

"umm, I think we should take this somewhere more private."

Steven looked down and he understood the situation immediately.

"okay"

Lapis picked him up and summoned her wings, they fell about ten feets before lapis caught the wind and they flew towards the open doors of the barn.

Safe and well hidden in lapis side of the barn, the two gems stared at eachother.

"so" steven started "what was it that got you depressed?"

"before I say anything, there's something I want to make sure of."

Lapis cupped his chin and brought him close, she closed her eyes and brought her face close to his. Steven looked on in shock until her lips were millimetres away from his, he pulled back and stared at her in horror.

"what are you doing?!"

"I knew it!"

"what?"

"all your talk about loving me is just...talk"

"wha?" 

"you claim to love me but yet you only show your love trough the words only"

"I don't understand any of these"

"of course you don't!. 'sigh' I saw what you did with ruby, sapphire and peridot" steven paled "and I heard you say how much you loved them after...everything"

"but that was..."

"please steven, do these to probe your love for me"

"lapis, there are other ways to proof my love for you"

"this is the only way that would make me believe"

"lapis..."

"please steven"

Lapis had that look of utmost need and steven just couldn't deny her.

He brought his lips close to hers and he kissed her. Lapis kissed back, forcefully.

She pushed Steven, making him lie down while she stayed on top. She kissed and sucked everything her mouth could get on, his lips, cheeks, ear and even chest. Steven flipped her over, putting him on top. He kissed her while his hands explored her body, he found her clothed erect nipples and he pinched, them earning a lustful moan from the blue gem. Her body shone bright and when the light died down, she was stark naked. Steven eyes trailed down and he saw her glistening womanhood, she really needed this.

He trailed a finger downwards, past the middle of her breasts, down her stomach, making sure to tease her. Then be arrived at her clit, he rubbed the nub between two fingers before sliding a finger into her waiting folds. Lapis shivers and then surrenders her body to steven, giving him permission to do whatever be pleased with it. Steven took one of her perky breasts in his mouth and then he sucked at it, remembering to pump his finger in her and lubricate her clit, lapis could do nothing but moan, gasp and buck her hip from time to time.

A few tit sucking later, lapis came and steven got ready for the next show, he removed his pants and underwear, he ws removing his cloths when he felt lapis tongue against his already erect member. And his body shook because of the intense pleasure he felt from that action alone. He removed his shirt and watched as lapis head went up and down over his member, it was both thrilling and satisfying. Minutes later, lapis stopped and lay on the floor, opening her legs and beckoning steven to come in.

He didn't need to to be told what to do, steven lined his member in front of her pussy and he went in slowly, his trusts and withdrawal were so slow that it was torture for lapis. She wanted him to bang her hard but here he was, moving so slow and torturous. 

"please steven...hit me...hard!"

that was steven cue, he picked up his speed so fast that within seconds, they were covered in sweat. Steven continued to pound her, he felt that she was close, so he reached out for breast and he pinched her nipples. This sent lapis over the edge, she came and her tightening walls also pushed steven over the edge. The rode out oh thier orgasm and fell to the floor, panting.

Steven caught his breath before saying "I love you lapis"

Lapis smiled, for the first time, she actually believed those words.

End flashback 

steven turned to look at dogcopter, he couldn't tell if the dog was smiling or thinking, all he knew was that dogcopter had a smirk. The savannah shook and landed on something, Steven blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was back in titania.

The windows showed that it was morning and from the stillness of the ship, he could tell that they weren't moving. He guessed that since the savannah in his dream landed on something, they might not even be flying.

He got up and wen towards the door, he was about to open it when an unknown voice called from the window.

"hey steven"

His body acted before his mind, he turned around so fast, summoning his shield and trowing it at the voice. He looked up at the spot where the voice came from and his was swept with a look of terror.

"oh no"

To be continued.

In this story, steven, lapis , Connie, ruby and sapphire are the same height. But you can imagine it in anyway you want.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, chapter two might come late


End file.
